1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a voice information control method and a terminal device in a text creation system in which voice is acquired and text is created.
2. Description of the Related Art
Studies have been carried out into text creation systems in which it is possible to acquire voice in a meeting and so forth, convert the acquired voice into text, and record the text as minutes.